Typically, a component, such as an adapter or tool holder, is secured to the end of a hotstick by a regular screw or bolt head. One end of the adapter or tool holder is a C-shaped member having teeth along one face. The teeth are secured against teeth on the hotstick, a screw is received in the center of the C-shaped member and the two are secured together by the screw or bolt head.
Adjustments of the adapters and tool holders require screwdrivers, wrenches and pliers. While making adjustments, the components can separate. In the field, several extra tools are necessary and there is always the danger of dropping components while the hotstick is being used on top of a utility pole.
It would be desirable to have a means to quickly and easily adjust the components without having them fall apart and without the use of tools.